The JTeam
by sparkleeyes20
Summary: After being found shot in the shoulder, Jerika is taken to Rouge's house to be bandaged up. Her and her siblings then meet all of Sonic's friends. Whole lot of regular characters and OC combos. Rewrite in Progress!
1. Chapter 1

**The J-Team**

First chapter.

Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog, I own not.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 1**

My shoulder hurts. That's all there is to it. I growl at the pain that shoots through my arm when it jerks as I run. I'm running away from the one who did this to me. I didn't really see his (or her) face but I can hear their footsteps following me. That I know for certain. If you're wondering what happened to me, the person following me shot me the shoulder. Why? I dunno. And right now, I don't really care. I do know that I have to get away from them before they shoot me in an important place. Like my heart. Or brain. I look behind me to see their shadow in pace with me. I pick up the pace and head towards the park. Once there, I race up a tree to a high, unseen branch. I sit on the branch and gasp quietly for breath. The figure approaches.

"Now where did she go?" it asked with a masculine voice.

Definitely a man. Good to know. He looked around before running east to try and find me. I breathed a sigh of relief. I began to climb down from the tree. Of course I happened to slip on the last branch and hit the ground so hard I sprained my ankle pretty bad.

"Ouch," I hissed under my breath.

Bad luck seems to follow me then strike at the worst moments possible. Anybody else have that problem? Anybody? Yes? No? Sometimes? Oh well. If you do, I'm sorry. If you don't, you are freaking lucky! Oh, I almost forgot. My name's Jerika. Jerika the hedgehog. I'm about as tall as Sonic (yes, I know Sonic) and have black fur. Purple streaks run all through my black fur though, so some people think my fur is all purple. Not true. I have quills that reach to my lower back when it's let down. But it almost is never down. It's always in a braid. My eyes are a perfect mix between a lavender color and a violet color. I have no clue how long my eyelashes are because they're as black as my fur and I can't see them in the mirror. People tell me they're pretty long though. My eyes are almost always half lidded. Why? Well, I just see no point in keeping them open all the way. It's almost impossible to open them all the way now; it's become such a habit. Besides, when I want to glare at someone, all I have to do is raise my lower lids a little and there we go, perfect glare. People call me a 'seductive without trying' but I don't think I am. I'm just a person, or hedgehog, just like them. I have feelings and responsibilities. One of those responsibilities is taking care of my younger siblings. I actually have fourteen of them. I used to have fifteen but one died a long time ago. Two years before our mother died actually. I'm not very certain if my father is alive or not. All I know is that he left and never came back after mother died. I've kind of hoped that he would come back one day and help me take care of all my siblings. But it's a hope that's slowly dying after each year goes by and he hasn't come back. I think I've told enough about myself and, also, the ground is getting hard from me sitting on it too long. I place my gloved hand on my right shoulder, which immediately turns the glove red from getting soaked in my blood, and stand slowly. I wince as I put too much weight on my sprained ankle. Well, looks like I'm limping back home. I look up to see dark, grey clouds have covered the stars and moon. I better try to hurry so I can beat the rain. I begin limping off towards home. Apparently I'm not fast enough to beat the rain while limping though because it begins to pour. I huff a sigh before continuing on towards my home. I clench my hand on my shoulder a little tighter to try and stem the blood flow a little. It really wasn't helping with the pain. Okay Jerika, calm down. You can do this. Just get home, make sure the siblings don't see you, wrap your shoulder, take an aspirin and go to bed. Not that hard right?

"Jerika? Is that you?" someone asked behind me.

Now it's hard. I turned around quickly so the person wouldn't see my shoulder. My suspicions were correct. It's Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic," I said while giving him a fake smile.

"What are you doing here Jerika? Shouldn't you be at home with your siblings? Are you going back to your life of jewel thieving again?" he asked quickly.

I swear his mouth runs as fast as he does.

"I didn't know we were playing 20 questions," I said sarcastically.

"Just answer them," he said seriously.

"Okay if you really want to know, no I'm not becoming a jewel thief again. I was on my way to the grocery store to buy stuff but they closed just as I got there. I was just on my way home," I said.

Not all of that was a lie. I wasn't becoming a jewel thief again, those days are over. I was on my way to the grocery store but the guy who shot me jumped in my path and then shot me causing me to run from him. So I just lied a little bit.

"So why is your dress red at the shoulder?" he then asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um… The grocery store worker… had a box of fruit and vegetables… and he… tripped… so a tomato hit my shoulder. Its tomato juice," I lied.

That time I lied fully. There was no worker. There was no tomato. And I think Sonic knows I was lying.

"Uh huh. So why is your dress getting more 'tomato juice' in it?" he asked once more.

I shrugged my shoulders, which almost made me wince.

"It's seeping in?" I asked, trying to sound confused.

He grabbed my good hand.

"Come with me," he said sighing.

"All depends, where?" I asked, planting my feet firmly on the ground.

Not many people know this, mostly because Sonic has a HUGE ego, is that I'm actually stronger that he is. And faster. I like to hold that against him sometimes. I mentally chuckle at this.

"To Rouge's house," he replied.

Rouge!

"Then let's go!" I said happily.

Sonic nodded and began to speed walk north towards Rouge's house with me in tow. Of course I winced when my sprained ankle was jerked the wrong way. Sonic noticed this and stopped.

"Did you hurt your ankle?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just sprained it pretty bad. No big deal," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Can you walk?" he questioned.

"Yes, but just go a bit slower please," I told him politely.

I'm not heartless and I do have manners. But my dark colored fur makes people think I'm emo and they have to look at me like I hate life and that I'm just a waste of time. Sonic and Rouge looked through my dark colors towards the light that lies within me. I know. That sounded very poetic. But it's true. Sonic begins to walk again but a little slower than before. We walk for about ten minutes before we came to Rouge's house. The light was still on in her house. She was either stealing a jewel and wasn't home yet, having a slumber party with her friends, or couldn't sleep. Trust me. I know Rouge like the back of my hand. We walked up to the door and Sonic knocked loudly.

"Who is it?" Rouge called.

"It's Sonic and Jerika!" Sonic called back.

"Oh, it's open," Rouge said.

Sonic opened the door and allowed me to go in first. Stupid big ego of his. Sonic followed me inside and shut the door quietly. Rouge came through the door to her living room and into the front hall. She smiled a big smile for me but frowned when she saw my shoulder.

"Jeri honey! What happened?" she asked.

Jeri honey. That's the nickname that Rouge calls me all the time. Sonic either calls me Jeri or just Jerika.

"She won't tell me Rouge. She even lied to me saying it was tomato juice from a guy tripping in the grocery store parking lot with a box full of fruits and vegetables," Sonic added.

"Because it is," I lied with another shrug of my shoulders.

That time I did wince quietly. It was too quiet for Sonic to hear but not for Rouge. But she had my back.

"Of course it is. Why don't we go and get you one of the extra dresses you have over here, hm?" she asked with a fake smile.

I nodded while smiling. I followed Rouge up the bathroom where she quickly grabbed the first aid kit before following her to her room. Sonic stayed downstairs, thank heavens. Rouge motioned for me to sit on her bed. I complied. I removed my dress so she could easily get to the wound. She began to dab the wound with a peroxide soaked cotton ball. I winced more loudly this time since it was just the two of us.

"So Jeri honey, what really happened?" she asked.

I sighed quickly.

"I was telling the truth when I said that I was going to the grocery store but I did lie about the worker and the tomato," I said quietly.

She nodded for me to continue as she pick up a gauze, or bandage as you all like to call it. Smart, I am. And Yoda speak, I do.

"Someone jumped in my path and shot me in the shoulder, you might want to pull out the bullet before you do that by the way, which caused me to run. I ran- Gah! Careful! - To the park and raced up a tree. He looked around for- Ouch! -Me before running to the east. I sprained my ankle trying- Can you get it? (Rouge: I got it)- To get down from the tree and limped towards the west to try and get home before- Ahhhhh! That hurts! (Rouge: Sorry) -My siblings realized I was missing for too long," I explained.

"And then you ran into Sonic?" she assumed.

I nodded my head before giving out a short scream as Rouge extracted the bullet from my shoulder.

"Got it. You alright Jeri honey?" she asked.

I shakily nodded my head. Rouge wrapped the gauze around my shoulder and I slipped one of the clean purple dresses I always keep over here on once she was done. I didn't have to change my gray leggings because I didn't get any blood on them. I always keep cloths over here just in case it gets crazy back at home and I need a place of quiet. My siblings always know where I am. Jenny, the now second eldest of the family, always calls Rouge's house to see if I'm there when I go 'missing' from the house.

"Should I call your siblings?" she asked.

"No! They CANNOT know!" I screamed.

"Alright. Then let's go down stairs. I'm sure Sonic and Amy are waiting for us," she said while smirking.

I looked at her for a moment. I had never met Amy before but I knew she was a hedgehog like Sonic and I but I felt like I was forgetting something important yet hilarious. But then I remembered. _She's completely infatuated with Sonic! _I howled in laughter as soon as I remembered it.

"Oh man! This is going to be _hilarious_!" I exclaimed.

I hopped up, really regretting it too, and followed Rouge down the stairs. I stopped at the bottom next to Rouge and laughed even harder as I saw a pink hedgehog, which I guessed was Amy, chasing around a blue blur, who was Sonic. Both Sonic and Amy stopped and turned to see me and Rouge on the bottom step.

"Why didn't you tell me Amy was spending the night at your house?" Sonic asked in panic.

"'Cause I knew Jeri honey here would want a laugh. And laugh at your misfortune she did," she explained.

"Oh man. That was hysterical," I said happily with a small chuckle here and there.

"Whose she Rouge?" Amy asked.

"Amy, this is Sonic and I's good friend Jerika the hedgehog. Jerika, this is Amy Rose," Rouge explained.

I gave a small wave in greeting.

"Tell me Jerika, do you like Sonic?" Amy asked.

"All depends, like as a friend, like period, or LIKE?" I asked back.

"The last one," she answered.

"Nope. He's all yours," I replied.

"Wow! You and I may be really good friends!" she exclaimed.

"That'd be nice. I don't have many friends," I said with a smile.

"You don't? But you're so nice," she said confused.

"People don't think I'm nice just by the way my fur is black and purple," I said sadly.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

I shook my head to say, 'there's nothing to apologize for'.

"Alright. There is no sadness in my house after nine and you two know it," Rouge butted in.

We all laughed.

* * *

A few moments later we were all seated around Rouge's living room. Amy next to Sonic on the loveseat, Rouge in the recliner, and me lying on the back of the loveseat.

"So how did you and Sonic meet Jerika?" Amy asked.

"Actually I met him through Rouge, Amy. She's my best friend," I said.

"Well then, how did you meet Rouge?" she asked instead.

"Rouge and I used to steal jewels together," I said without missing a beat.

"So… you're a thief?" she asked awkwardly.

"Not anymore Amy. I used to do it just to get money for the down payment on mine and my siblings' house and for food for both them and me," I explained.

"You have to take care of them all by yourself?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah. It's pretty hard but ever since mom died and dad left I've become the eldest of the family, thus I have to take care of them all," I said with a pain filled shrug.

"I can understand that," she said with a nod.

"I know we did Amy. We tried to help her out as much as we could. But my meeting with Jeri was actually an accident **(AN: Try saying that five times fast)**," Sonic said.

"Really?" Amy asked interested.

"That's right. Jeri honey here was stayin' over at my house since hers got _way _too crazy. Sonic came by to ask for something and didn't knock on the door, so she and I were still in the kitchen. Sonic immediately judged her for being a liar and cheater and told her to get out of my house before he made her," Rouge started.

"I hated you for that for like a week," I added to Sonic.

"I said sorry!" he exclaimed.

"I was still mad at you though," I said.

"I know," he replied, ashamed.

"What happened afterwards?" Amy asked to change the subject.

"After I got over being angry with Sonic, he became one of my greatest and only friends."

"Can I be one of your friends too?" she asked me.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind that at all. It's nice to have friends," I said with a smile.

"Great!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well, I think it's a good time to head to bed. Jeri honey here's had quite a long day. I'm sure she wants some rest," Rouge said.

"Yeah that'd be nice," I said while rubbing my eyes.

"I'll head home then. Bye Jeri, bye Rouge, bye Amy," Sonic said to us.

"Bye," we all said.

Sonic then left with a small click of the front door. I gave a small yawn. Rouge and Amy both said goodnight to me as I walked up the stairs to the guest room I always stay in. I threw them a small wave in goodnight over my shoulder. I went into the room and fell on the now not so neat covers and fell into a deep sleep immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**The J-Team**

I'm amazed at how many stories I forget I'm writing when I have good ideas about them. I blame school…

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Chapter 2**

Yesterday was… interesting to say the least. Okay, you're right, it was totally weird. It's not every day that a random person just walking down the street minding their own business gets shot. It was surprising to me really. I mean where did he come from and why did he shoot me crossed my mind several times. I mean I would have understood if it was my sister Jamie because she can be a brat at most times but I dunno, maybe they thought I was Jamie. Um… where was I now… I lost my place of thought… well dang. Anyway, right about now it is… what time is it? Um… three in the afternoon… yep, three. And basically what happened this morning is really a blur. I went home, my siblings got into a big fight with each other and basically I'm right back over at Rouge's house. I also brought the three youngest members of my family, my two little sisters and my little brother. Whoa! I gotta pay more attention when slicing an apple. I almost just took my finger off, which is a bad thing. Obviously, simpletons. I finished slicing the apples and handed the younger boy and girls the slices of three apples. They all took them with a thank you. I just picked up another apple for myself when the door burst open. I bit a chunk out of the apple and looked around the edge of the door to see what was up while chewing. In the living room I saw Rouge fighting with a red echidna. So _that's_ Knuckles or as Rouge likes to call him (and I quote) _'Knuckie'_. If I remember correctly, and I always do, most people call him Knuckle head for his extreme denseness (if that's not a word, it is now. I declare it!). I watched them argue for a bit while eating my apple. When my apple was half way gone only then did I say something.

"Fighting with your boyfriend Rouge?" I asked them.

They both jumped and turned to me.

"I'm not her boyfriend! And who are you?" Knuckles yelled in question.

"Oh hush, Knuckie. What are you doing here Jeri honey?" Rouge asked me.

"Things got crazy back at home… again," I replied.

"How crazy?" she asked.

I sighed. Here we go with the random insanity that is my family.

"Jamie made a pie for everyone in the family. Jackie told her that she wasn't going to eat it because everyone knows that Jamie is a terrible cook- which we all know is true but we'd never tell her, just to make her feel better. (Rouge: Of course)-. Jamie insisted that it was fine and she should try a bite. Jackie said no and flipped the pie into Jamie's face. Jamie started to cry. Jenny got mad at Jackie for doing so. Jackie got mad at Jenny for yelling at her. Jalene got mad at Jackie for yelling at Jenny. Jeremy got mad at Jalene for being unprofessional because she was yelling at Jackie for yelling at Jenny for yelling at Jackie. Jason got mad at Jamie for crying instead of fighting back and yelling at Jackie for flipping the pie in her face. Jerry got mad at Jason for yelling at Jamie who was by that point crying even more. And Gold got mad at me for not doing anything while the whole entire house was in complete chaos and uproar," I explained while flailing my hands a bit for emphasis.

Knuckles looked completely confused while Rouge just nodded in understanding. You think your life's weird out there? Try living with what I do every day. Then you'll know weird.

"So what did you do then?" Rouge asked.

"I took Jessica, Jake and Jennifer and came here for some peace while everything settled," I said with a shrug, "hope you don't mind but we stole some apples." I held mine up for more emphasis.

"Not at all," she said before snapping her fingers and motioning to Knuckles, "Oh, I almost forgot! Jeri honey, this is…"

"Knuckles the echidna," I said.

"How did you know?" Knuckles asked skeptically.

"Photographic memory," I responded simply.

"That's right. Jeri here has photographic memory. Probably remembered you from my description of you. Besides, there aren't many echidnas left in the world," Rouge said.

"Yeah, just me," Knuckles said angrily.

"Actually… there is… one more," I said slowly.

"W-what?" Knuckles asked.

"My sister is an echidna," I told him.

"But you're a hedgehog…" he commented.

"Yes, captain obvious, and you're an echidna. Your point?" I retorted.

"How can your sister be an echidna if you're a hedgehog?" he asked.

"I think my mom was multiple breeds or something. I will tell you something though; there is no exact species in my family. Just take my younger siblings for example," I said.

"Okay… what are they?"

"See for yourself," I said while motioning for my three little siblings to walk out the kitchen and into the living room.

When all three of them were out, Knuckles' jaw dropped. I smirked. He looked at each of them in turn.

"A rabbit," he said while looking at Jake.

His eyes shifted to one of the other ones.

"A fox," he said while looking at Jessica.

His eyes shifted one more time to look at the last one.

"And a bee," he said while looking at Jennifer.

"Knuckles meet Jessica, Jake and Jennifer," I introduced.

My little siblings waved to the echidna. He waved back cautiously. Jennifer was scooped up into Rouge's arms in an instant though. Jennifer began to giggle.

"Oh Jen Jen! You just get so much cuter every time I see you!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Thank you Rouge," Jennifer said politely.

Rouge kept cuddling Jennifer while Jen giggled. I felt Jake grab onto the bottom of my dress and bury his face in my hip. I looked down at him.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked.

"Scared," he said simply.

"Of what?"

He didn't answer me directly but pointed to Knuckles in response.

"Oh, hunny, he won't hurt you. He's just like Jenny," I told him.

"Jenny _is_ scary," Jessica told me.

"Well, ya got me there. Don't worry though, he's a nice echidna. Aren't you Knuckles?" I asked the crimson echidna.

"That's right. I don't bite," he told little Jake.

"Promise?" Jake asked.

"Promise," he said.

"Okay," Jake replied.

The back door to Rouge's house opened a minute later.

"Jerika? Are you here?" I heard Sonic call.

"Uncle Sonic! Uncle Sonic!" Jennifer cried while jumping out of Rouge's arms.

The blue hedgehog came into the room and waved to me while Jennifer jumped into his arms with Jake and Jessica jumping around his legs.

"Uncle Sonic!" they all called.

"I think they missed you Sonic," I said.

"_Really_? I hadn't noticed," he replied sarcastically.

"That's because you're simple minded," I called back playfully.

Knuckles and Rouge both laughed while Sonic pouted.

"Now, now Jerri that's not very nice," he teasingly scolded.

"Ah wah!" I fake whined.

We chuckled together for a few moments.

"By the way, Jenny's looking for you. Do you want me to tell her that you're here?" he asked.

"Depends, how mad was she when she talked to you?" I asked back, suddenly serious.

"Pretty mad," he said.

"Then don't," I automatically replied.

"Got it," he responded with a thumbs-up.

I nodded my head at him.

"I noticed that you've met Knuckle head over there," Sonic commented.

"HEY!" Knuckles shouted.

"Yeah. And?" I asked.

"You're meeting a lot of our friends lately Jerri. Are you okay with that?" he asked me.

"Shoot yeah!" I replied.

"You don't mind?" he asked again.

"H-E-C-K to the N-O!" I sang back.

"Alright… if you're sure," he said.

"Positivemely!" I exclaimed while nodding.

"You always find the most fun and colorful responses to questions," Rouge said.

"'Course! That's my specialty!" I shouted happily.

Rouge smiled at me. Suddenly, a thick pounding hit the door.

"ROUGE! UNLOCK THE FREAKIN' DOOR SO I CAN DRAG MY SISTER BACK TO OUR HOUSE!" I heard Jenny scream from the other side.

"Whoa she's mad! Time to make a vanishing act my siblings," I said as I dragged them upstairs while whispering, "we're not here…"

"Who's here?" Rouge asked back in understanding.

I gave her a thumbs-up before vanishing with the little childrens into Rouge's room. I'm not stupid enough to hide in 'my room' because that's where Jenny will check first. See I has an edumacation. It's so obmious isn't it?

Back to the point. Let's see here… door open… yelling, yelling, yelling… scream, scream, _louder_ scream… blah, blah, blah… more yelling… door slam… now, wait for the drop! I'm just kidding. I'm actually waiting for Rouge to give me the signal that it's okay for us to come back downstairs because Jenny's gone.

"Clear!" I heard her shout.

Excellent! Freedom at last! How long were we in here? Hours? Days? WEEKS EVEN? Oh, it's only been two minutes… sometimes I wonder about myself. Oh well. I whistled as I got down the stairs.

"She was _mad_!" I chuckled.

"No kidding," Rouge chuckled with me.

I noticed Knuckles just staring at the door in shock. I approached him but he didn't notice.

"You okay Knuckles?" I asked him quietly.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah I'm fine," he said.

"Couldn't believe what you were seeing huh?" I asked him with a smile.

"I just can't believe there's another one. I thought I was all that was left," he said quietly.

"I think Jenny was shocked too Knuckie. She had never heard of another echidna until Jerri here told her the story I told her about you," Rouge said.

"She didn't believe me when I first told her but when she probably saw you in real life… it more than likely gave a shock beyond belief," I added.

Jennifer came and jumped into my arms. I adjusted my arms to hold her correctly. Jessica and Jake snuggled themselves into my legs. Knuckles smiled at the sight.

"You're a good sister Jerika," he said.

"Thanks. Years of practice," I replied softly.

Jennifer flew out of my arms and into Knuckles'.

"Do you mind if we call you Uncle Knuckles?" she asked.

He got a look of shock on his face. I could almost see the gears in his head turning. Then he smiled at her.

"Yeah. Sure," he said.

"Yay!" the children cheered.

They all ran up and hugged Knuckles tightly. He laughed loudly.

"Uncle Knuckles! Uncle Knuckles!" they exclaimed happily.

Knuckles just kept laughing while Rouge, Sonic and I chuckled at the sight.

"I remember I was just the same way when they first started to call me Uncle Sonic," Sonic said.

"Good memory," I replied with a nod of my head.

He nodded his head as well. The kids were laughing along with Knuckles, which made me smile even more.

"You'd be a good brother Knuckles," I told the crimson echidna.

"Thanks Jerika," he replied.

* * *

We ended up staying at Rouge's house so late that Jessica was the only one still awake, but just barely, and Jennifer and Jerry were both asleep. I picked them up off the couch and head to the door with Jessica stumbling tiredly behind me. Rouge, Sonic and Knuckles followed me.

"Are you sure you want to go back home?" Rouge asked.

"I have to go home eventually. And the kids deserve to sleep in their own beds. I did drag them here," I whispered in reply.

"But what about Jenny?" Sonic asked next.

"What about her? It's late and knowing her, she's in bed now. Besides, no matter how big and tough she thinks she is, she will never frighten me," I replied.

"Alright, but can you get home alright? Do you want someone to walk with you?" came Knuckles' question.

"I'm a big girl Knuckles. I'll be fine," I said.

"Okay. Call one of us if something happens," Rouge said quietly.

"I will," I said and with that left.

* * *

When we made it back home, Jessica was asleep on my back. I looked at the windows of our massive house. They were all dark, including Jenny's. That meant she's already gone to bed. Perfect. I opened the door quietly and crept in without making a sound. I snuck up to each of the children's rooms and tucked each of them in before leaving after placing a goodnight kiss on their foreheads. After that was done I began to sneak to my room.

"Jerika?" a voice whispered quietly.

I gasped quietly and turned around to see Jalene. I sighed in relief.

"What are you doing up Jalene?" I asked her quietly.

The black haired, persimmon chameleon rubbed her eye tiredly before glaring at me.

"I was about to ask you the same thing! Everyone was worried sick! Where were you? Where did you go?" she hissed quietly at me.

"Look, I was at Rouge's house-"

"Jenny looked there! She said Rouge hadn't seen you since yesterday!" she cut me off to hiss again.

"Because Jenny was in a fit of rage that I didn't want the kids to see, and Rouge played along with the fact I wasn't there when I was really hiding upstairs with them!" I hissed back.

Jalene seemed to settle at this.

"She must have been mad then cooled down and became worried when she couldn't find you. She came home so concerned," Jalene whispered.

"Well she'll see me tomorrow at breakfast. It'll soothe her nerves," I explained in a hushed tone.

She nodded and yawned deeply.

"Go back to bed Jalene. Join the others in the world of dreams and I'll follow soon after," I said.

"M'kay. Goodnight," she said as she stumbled quietly into her room.

"Goodnight little sister," I called back quietly.

Her door closed with a quiet click. I made my way to my room, changed into my sleep cloths, pulled back the covers and got into bed. I sighed and smiled happily before falling asleep like the rest of my family.

* * *

As crazy as this family is, there's no way I could ever hate them. Quite the opposite really. In fact, I could never stop loving them.


End file.
